


i like your face, that's why i stare

by theglitterati



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Year Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru, Fluff, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglitterati/pseuds/theglitterati
Summary: Hajime won't tell Tooru about his recent visit to the doctor. Tooru drags it out of him, then makes him feel better.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 180





	i like your face, that's why i stare

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "I Like You" by Man Overboard.

Tooru was waiting outside Hajime’s house when he left for school. “Good morning, Iwa-chan!” he singsonged.

Hajime leered at him. “I’m still not telling you.”

“Iwa-chaaan!”

“I said no, Oikawa.” Hajime passed him without stopping. “Quit whining or I’ll run ahead.”

Tooru pouted, but didn’t say anything. He didn’t want Hajime to actually run away from him — mostly because he wouldn’t be able to catch him if he did.

This had started at lunch the day before, when Hajime announced he was skipping volleyball practice that afternoon to “go somewhere with his mom.” Everyone else had been happy to accept this vague explanation, but not Tooru.

“Where are you going?” he asked, poking Hajime’s leg under the table.

“None of your business.”

“But I’m your best friend!” And boyfriend, although no one but the two of them knew that. “You _have_ to tell me.”

Hajime scrunched his nose. “I have a doctor’s appointment.”

“What for?”

“Just a checkup.”

“Liar. You had a checkup five months ago.”

“It’s fucking weird that you know that,” Hajime said.

“Nuh-uh!” Tooru protested. “I remember because you missed a practice game for it. So what’s this one for?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Tooru huffed. Hajime could be so stubborn. “You’re really not gonna tell me?”

“You don’t need to know every little thing about me,” he snapped. “Just leave it alone, Oikawa.”

Tooru couldn’t. He texted Hajime all night, and tried asking him two more times on their walk to school. When none of that worked, he pulled out the big guns.

“Milk bread?” Hajime said, when Oikawa shoved a bakery bag into his hand at lunch the next day.

Tooru grinned. “Your favourite!” He had run across the street to the bakery to get it right after class.

“It’s your favourite, stupid, but thanks.” Tooru plopped down on the bench beside him, watching him take a bite.

“Is it good?”

Hajime shrugged. “Sure.”

“So will you tell me now?”

“What is this, a bribe?!” 

“An _incentive.”_

“Then I don’t want it!” Hajime put the bread back in the bag and thrust it at Tooru’s chest. 

Tooru bit his lip. People were starting to stare, and he could tell from the look in Hajime’s eyes that he was actually annoyed, not just fake-annoyed like he usually was with Tooru. “Iwa-chan—”

“I’m gonna go eat outside,” Hajime said. “See you at practice.” He left Tooru alone at the table.

Hajime didn’t speak to Tooru during practice except to call out for the ball. Things were tense between them, and it was obvious to the rest of the team that the two of them were out of sync. Hajime stomped away as soon as practice was done, ignoring his clean-up duties, which he never did.

Tooru expected him to be long gone by the time he was done changing, but he found Hajime waiting at the front gate, scuffing his shoe on the pavement.

“You waited for me,” Tooru said.

Hajime narrowed his eyes. “I was waiting for an apology.”

“I’m sorry!” Tooru said, too fast. He hated Hajime being mad at him. “It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me. I won’t bug you anymore.”

Hajime nodded once and started walking, motioning for Tooru to follow. Tooru understood that his apology was accepted. That was something he liked about Hajime. Unlike Tooru, he never held a grudge.

But still, Tooru was worried. “You’re not dying, are you?” he blurted. “I was being nosy before, but now I’m afraid it’s something bad and that’s why you won’t tell me.”

Hajime snorted. “No, I’m not dying.”

“Oh,” Tooru said. “Good.”

When he glanced over, Hajime was smiling at him, his special _Tooru’s-being-an-idiot_ smile. “You were really worried about me?”

“Duh.”

Hajime looked around to make sure no one from school was on the street, then reached out and held Tooru’s hand. “Don’t be dumb. It’s nothing bad.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Hajime looked at him, his face resigned. “I’ll tell you, okay? Once we get home.”

They usually went to Hajime’s house after school, since his parents worked late and Takeru would bug them if they went to the Oikawas’. Tooru followed Hajime up to his room, shutting the door behind them. Hajime flopped on the bed.

“I went to see a dermatologist,” he said to the ceiling.

Tooru sat gingerly beside him. “Like for your skin?” Hajime nodded. “Why, do you have a rash or something? Or athlete’s foot?”

“What? Are you stupid?”

“No! Why did you go?” Tooru didn’t get what he was missing.

Hajime sat up, facing him. “For my acne, dummy.”

“Oh,” Tooru said softly.

Hajime glared at him, daring him to say something stupid. “Don’t pretend like you don’t notice it.”

“It’s not that I don’t notice it.” Hajime had always gotten a lot of pimples, and the number had increased since they started high school six months earlier. They sometimes looked red and irritated, and Tooru wondered if they hurt. “I guess I just don’t really think about it.”

“Of course you don’t,” Hajime scoffed. Tooru had never had more than one pimple at a time, even though he wasn’t at all careful about washing his face regularly.

Tooru grabbed Hajime’s hand. “It doesn’t bother me—”

“Well, it bothers me. I don’t want people to think…” Hajime mumbled something Tooru couldn’t hear.

“What?”

“I said I don’t want people to think I’m not good enough for you!”

Tooru blinked. “You don’t want _people_ to think that, or yourself?” Because Tooru was sure no one in their right mind would think Hajime wasn’t good enough for him.

“You don’t get it,” Hajime snapped. “It’s bad enough being friends with the hottest guy in school and getting compared to him all the time. When we tell people we’re dating, I don’t want everyone thinking about how much better you could do.”

“You think I’m the hottest guy in school?” Tooru said, eyes bulging.

“Of course that’s all you heard.”

“No, it’s not; don’t be mean. Look, Iwa-chan, why do you care so much what people think?” Tooru thought the reason they hadn’t told anyone about them was because they didn’t know how people would react to them being gay. He was starting to think Hajime had other reasons. “You’re my boyfriend, not theirs, and I think you’re really handsome.”

“You sound like my mom,” Hajime said, rolling his eyes.

Tooru stuck out his tongue. “Well, then, I think you’re sexy, too! Would your mom say that?”

“I hope not.”

Tooru climbed across the bed, getting in Hajime’s face. “I’ve never thought anyone was as cute as you, Iwa-chan. Plus, you’re nice, and funny, and cool. You always say I have a shitty personality, and personality’s more important than looks.”

Hajime’s expression softened. “Your personality’s okay, sometimes,” he allowed.

“And I really like your face,” Tooru said. He tumbled forward and pressed his lips to Hajime’s awkwardly — they hadn’t had much practice yet. He kissed him all over, on the cheeks and forehead and nose.

Hajime blushed and pushed him away. “You think I’m cute?” he asked quietly.

Tooru leaned on his elbows, looking down at him. “I think you’re beautiful, Iwa-chan. You have really strong arms, and nice legs, and pretty eyes. So don’t be sad, okay?”

“Okay,” Hajime agreed. He smiled, his grin lighting up his entire face, and Tooru decided that was his favourite part of all.


End file.
